Alice
by Gapri
Summary: Extrañado tomó un extremo de la sabana para levantarla, descubriendo así un gran espejo... Y... A un niño en él muy diferente, no era su reflejo pero haciendo la misma acción. Counterpartshipping Week. Dia 5.- Reflejo


He usado una idea que tenia desde hace tiempo, solo volví a adaptarla a este lindo par, aunque si lo pienso bien al original le fue mejor. Este puede ser confuso,porque cambian de cuerpos y cosas así

Advertencias: mi mania con Revo, algo confuso y dioses cuestionables

Día 5.-Reflejo

* * *

Alice

* * *

Las cosas sabias y las cosas estúpidas  
Las cosas hermosas y las cosas horribles  
Las cosas que cambian y las cosas que no pueden cambiar  
Cuando la realidad y el sueño mueren en la oscuridad son...

* * *

 **-Joeri ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo? -** pregunto frente a su contra parte

 **-¿algo como que?** \- cuestionó el peli rosa mirando el agua

 **-cambiemos el mundo, ¿a que quieres jugar?**

 **-suena bien Hyugo** \- sonrió **\- me gusta la parte de destruir y organizar**

Estaban entretenidos pensando primero en como destruir el tablero [Mundo] que tenían hecho.

- **cambiemos de poder** \- dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendose, era natural en ellos que eso les pasara, completar las frases del otro

 **-esta vez me toca ser la realidad** \- [Vida] -

 **-y ahora yo podre ser más imaginativo, me toca el sueño** \- [Muerte]

Se miraron con ansias, divertidos ente el mundo que tenían por delante para destruir

* * *

Lo que puede ser un hecho histórico irrefutable...  
Es que el mundo siempre llegará a su fin

* * *

No había una razón en particular para que estuviera allí, simplemente como todo niño, la oportunidad y la curiosidad dieron lugar a que entrará al Ático para ver que encontraba entre las cosas guardadas, estaba simplemente desordenado por el gusto de buscar con que entretenerse, su madre había salido y su padre estaba en la planta de abajo hablando por teléfono.

 _Auch_

Deja de mirar en la caja para girar a ver todo a su alrededor, ¿alguien estaba allí? Normalmente le daría miedo pero esta vez no, por alguna razón no.

Escucho un golpe, como quien se pega con una caja y el sonido de las pisadas, era un buen momento para emplear la retirada estratégica... Sin embargo se descubrió a si mismo ya estando cerca de algo cubierto por una sabana.

Por una de las esquinas logró ver un marco, no sólo eso, vio un piso diferente ¿una puerta?

Extrañado tomó un extremo de la sabana para levantarla, descubriendo así un gran espejo... Y... A un niño en él muy diferente, no era su reflejo pero haciendo la misma acción.

Se admiraron en silencio, sorprendidos, realizando los mismos movimientos.

Ese niño tenía el cabello negro con algunos mechones violetas, su piel era un poco más bronceada que la suya, sus ojos eran grises, sus ropas eran totalmente diferente, vestía formal, con camisa y pantalón.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro mientras el otro niño hizo una mueca distinta, de duda o incomprensión

- **soy Yuya** \- se presentó asustando al niño que dio un pequeño sobresalto pero eso le pareció divertido - **¿como te metiste en el espejo?**

 **-tú estas en el espejo** \- respondió

 **-no, tú lo estás** \- corrigió **\- ¿te llamas igual que yo? ¿Eres mi reflejo? ¿Porque eres tan diferente a mi?**

El otro, pareció rendirse demaciado pronto en eso que sabría sería una larga discusión, sobre quien estaba dentro del espejo

 **-oye, no me ignores** \- protesto inflando sus mejillas

 **-no tengo ningún nombre en particular -** dijo incomodo - **yo no soy tu, yo soy yo**

 **-¿no tienes nombre?** \- ladeo la cabeza un poco, torciendo los labios en una mueca inconforme **\- ¿tus papas no te pusieron nombre?**

 **-¿mis... Que?... Ah, ya, ellos, no, no que yo recuerde** \- soltó tranquilo pero el de cabello rojo pareció espantarse

 **-¡eso no esta bien! ¡Debes tener un nombre!** \- exclamó pensando un poco más - **Yuto, si, ese, te vas a llamar Yuto, es bonito como tu**

 **-¿ah? -** se sonrojo un poco crispado ¿le había dicho que era bonito?... Pero sintió un calorsito en su pecho, no le desagrado - **vale** \- aceptó el nombre sonriendo

* * *

 **-Hey, Hyugo** \- llamó a su gemelo - **mira** \- señaló

Siguió la vista a donde su hermano señalaba, viendo a dos niños hablar entre ellos, lo curioso de la escena era que lo hacían con el espejo

 **-Ohh, pensé que todos los humanos de mi lado ya no podían ver a los de tu lado, eso es nuevo** \- opino - **ah, ese niño es**

 **-si, es** _ **ese**_ **niño** \- sonrió **\- ¿Que te parece si les hacemos una broma?**

 **-¿Broma? -** pregunto **\- ¿como que, Joeri?**

 **-vamos a ver hasta donde pueden aguantar**

 **-Oh** \- entendió a lo que el otro se refería con eso, si, la idea era buena, asintió - **veamos quien muere primero** \- sonrió

* * *

El niño de cabello rojo se había ido, dejándole pensativo y ansioso. ¿Eso era un portal mágico?

Escucho de repente una risita, pensó que era del lado donde yuya pero no, no había nadie allí pero la risita solo volvió a escucharse

 **-no estoy allí dentro, pequeño príncipe -** informó divertido - **eres especial por eso he decidido que voy a darte un regalo**

Del espejo salieron unas enredaderas que cubrieron el marco seguido de que rosas de color azul florecieron hermosamente

 **-disfruta de tu regalo, pequeño príncipe azul**

Vio el reflejo de la otra persona, reconociéndole, girandose para verlo desaparecer.

-... - llevo su mano a donde su corazón, sabía quién era el otro, el dios de su mundo y que se le haya aparecido a darle un regalo debía tomarlo como que literalmente era del agrado de los dioses pero, lo sintió diferente, como si algo no estuviera bien con eso.

Tocó una de las rosas azules, el símbolo del sueño, de lo imposible y como ese dios de cabello rosa podía torcer su mundo para hacer lo que quisiera.

Se pinchó con una espina alejando su mano, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

* * *

Quiero corregir los errores de la historia [Mundo]  
Quiero hacer errores en la historia [Mundo]

* * *

Años después...

Lloro de nuevo, encerrado en su habitación frente al espejo, esperando que así, Yuto pudiera oírle y aparecer pronto. Necesita de la única persona que le quiere y le comprende.

 **-¿Yuya? -** pregunto - **¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te lastimo? ¿Porque lloras?** \- no le gustaba ver al chico sufriendo, se le hacía inconcebible, ¿porque las personas del mundo de yuya le causaban dolor?

 **-volvió a traer otra mujer a casa** \- contestó queriendo limpiar sus lágrimas - **¿porque lo hace?... ¿Porque mi mamá me dejó aquí con él? ¿Porque no me llevó con ella?**

Toco la superficie del espejo, queriendo ir a abrazar a yuya para consolarlo porque no tenía una repuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas. Porque en primer lugar su mundo es diferente al de yuya.

Se arreglan de formas más fáciles y lo hace mucho más fácil para él ahora que era rey, sus problemas se solucionan fácilmente pero el mundo de yuya era más complicado, más cruel.

 **-si pudiera estar de ese lado... Si tan solo**

 **-si tan solo pudiera ser como tú, Yuto** \- sonrió triste - **eres valiente, fuerte, muy inteligente y no dejas que nadie pase por sobre ti, te das tu lugar... Yo no puedo soy débil algo torpe y todos me pisan**

 **-no, tu eres mejor que yo -** corrigió - **tienes un gran corazón, eres tan amable y brillante... Que todo quiere eclipsarte porque están celosos de ti, yo quisiera ser como tu yuya, así mi pueblo me amaría así dejarían de tenerme miedo**

 **-yo no los entiendo, tu no eres malo, nunca entenderé porque te tienen miedo** \- sonrió con más ánimo, poniendo su mano sobre la de Yuto con el espejo como única separación - **eres la mejor persona que he conocido Yuto**

 **-solo tienes que hacer todo lo que te digo**

 **-lo intento pero me falta tu fuerza... Pasan de mi** \- suspiro rendido

 **-quisiera... Poder estar en tu lugar para arreglar tu vida**

* * *

Se miraron entre sí, sonrientes, tocando al mismo tiempo la imagen de ambos chicos

 **-entonces cambien de lugar** -

* * *

Un pequeño brillo salió del espejo, sorprendiendolos...  
Al abrir los ojos se vieron a si mismos confundidos ¿el espejo se había roto o algo?

 **-¡Yuya baja a comer!**

 **-¡ya voy! -** contestó pero entonce noto que no era su reflejo, no estaba en su mundo y ese no era su cuerpo **\- ¡eres yo! ¡Yuto, cambiamos de cuerpo!**

 **-... Ya lo veo...** \- miro sus nuevas manos era un cuerpo más liviano - **tenemos que encontrar la solución**

 **-¿QUE? ¡No! -** exclamó - **es nuestra oportunidad de arreglar la vida del otro, no creo que nos quedemos así para siempre, solo actuemos bien hasta encontrar la solución, ve a cenar con mi padre, yo haré que el pueblo te ame, no haré destrozos, lo juro, ¡no podría dejarte en ridículo!**

* * *

Rieron entre ellos, entretenidos mirando a cada chico.

 **-realmente nacieron en el mundo equivocado** \- opino el de cabello azul

- **dejemos que puedan cambiar cuando quieran, luego pondremos otra prueba -** miro a su igual para besarle en los labios con suavidad

- **lo que tu quieras Joeri** \- devolvió el beso esta vez en la mejilla

* * *

Quiero hacer errores en la Historia [Sueño]

Quiero corregir los errores de la historia [Sueño]

* * *

 **-te quiero tanto Yuto** \- se pego lo más que podía al espejo en un vano intento de abrazarlo - **¡lo lograste! ¡Las personas dejaron de molestarme en el colegio!**

 **-tú también lograste que la mitad de la servidumbre dejara de verme con miedo** \- a diferencia suya, su espejo era parte del tocador, no podía abrazarle igual, pero con ver la brillante sonrisa del chico era suficiente

 **-el mundo ya no parece tan malo ahora** \- soltó alegre

* * *

 **-hola pequeño Rey, no, mejor dicho, hola Yuya** \- saludo al chico que se sorprendió, esa expresión le era divertida

- **tú... -** murmuró para luego hacer una reverencia y sonreírle, sus movimientos fluidos y elegantes - **usted es quien creo que es, bueno no se como lo se, simplemente lo se** \- pareció disculparse con esas palabras

Eso amplio su sonrisa y su ego, él chico estaba cayendole bien

 **-parece que el pequeño rey Yuto te informo sobre mi, eso es bueno, me alegra cuando me dan mi lugar, hay personas que son groseras apenas me ven, me agradas Yuya**

 **-mucha gracias, majestad** \- no podía explicar porque se sentía tan seguro con el dios allí, frente a él, sentado en el trono de Yuto, simplemente era algo emocionante, tenía a un dios allí, el dios del mundo de Yuto, estaba nervioso y ansioso pero feliz

 **-verás, vengo a adviertirles sobre un gran problema que tiene que ver con ustedes dos, ya no podrán cambiar de lugar**

 **-¿que? -** sintió que el alma se le iba - **¿ya no? ¿Porque?...**

 **-es algo problemático, tanto para tu mundo como para el mio, están torciendo el mundo las rosas en el espejo que yo deje para Yuto son la muestra clara de que ya no les queda muchas oportunidades para cambiar**

 **-las rosas...** \- murmuró pensando, si, había menos rosas cada que cambiaban o bueno lo pensó normal, ese mundo mágico donde las rosas florecian en ese espejo no pensó que desaparecieran sino que hacían lo normal, marchitarse y luego otras nacerian

 **-pero no te preocupes pequeño, existe una pequeña posibilidad -** sonrió al ver como los ojos grises se llenaron de brillo

 **-¿posibilidad?**

 **-así es yuya, una posibilidad de que puedas vivir en este mundo con Yuto ¿no sería eso perfecto? Ustedes dos viviendo en este mundo tan hermoso y agradable y no en el mundo de mi hermano tan complicado y cruel, donde no podrían estar juntos, los humanos de tu mundo nunca lo permitirían**

* * *

Se detuvo en el puente, viendo al otro chico, sonriente, una sonrisa que le hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda, no era el dios de su mundo pero le daba la misma sensación... En el mundo de yuya había demaciados dioses religiones por lo que pensó la cosa era más complicada pero, ese chico se cabello azul con amarillo... Era de alguna forma idéntico a Joeri.

 **-¿Ya te diste cuenta, Rey? -** pregunto tranquilo

Asintió, era una energía diferente, más pesada... Y aunque parecía un chico alegre no se iba a confiar de un dios que no conocía

 **-¿me parezco a mi hermano menor?**

 **-algo -** contesto - **eres su hermano entonces...**

 **-soy el mayor -** dijo orgulloso - **la realidad de este mundo ¿te gusta mi mundo, Yuto? A mi no me gustan las cosas fáciles como a Yuri, por eso hice este mundo más complicado, por eso es que no cualquiera puede vivir aquí**

 **-es excesivamente cruel** \- soltó sincero provocando que el otro le diera la razón pero seguía alegre

 **-tú te aburres en tu mundo, es tan fácil, aquí no, te diviertes más, pero no estés tan serio hombre, ¡no soy igual que mi hermano! ¡Vengo a advetirte!**

 **-¿advertirme? -** cuestionó con más preocupación

- **Yuya será asesinado, no en tu mundo, si no aquí, en este puente, lo golpearan y tiraran** \- señaló abajo, a la autopista - **entonces morirá, ¿lindo, no? Justo cuando le has arreglado la vida y él la tuya**

 **-... -** estaba pálido, en shock ¿Yuya iba a morir? No quería eso, no, no quería perderlo no de esa forma no ahora que estaban así de bien

 **-mi mundo es diferente, no puedo intervenir mucho en el pero decidí venir a decirte eso, así puedes cambiar el destino**

 **-¡¿como puedo hacer eso?!** \- pregunto alterado, sorprendiendo al peli azul

 **-¡me gusta la gente decidida! Entonces te diré lo que debes hacer para salvar a yuya**

 **-¡por favor dímelo!** \- pidió desesperado, todo menos yuya

- **tienes que matar a esa persona primero**

* * *

Quiero corregir los errores de la historia [Realidad]  
Quiero hacer errores en la historia [Realidad]

* * *

 **-corten su cabeza** \- murmuró en el silencio sepulcral de la sala

 **-¿R-Rey? -** su caballero principal, shun, le llamó nervioso ¿Yuto había dicho lo que escucho?

 **-el quería... Hacerme daño... No lo entiendo, yo me he vuelto mejor persona ¿cierto?... ¿Porque quería matarme?** \- estaba en shock, era como Joeri le había dicho, Yuto estaba destinado a morir a manos de "Alice" ¿porque? Si Yuto era un buen rey? ¿Si él había ayudado a que fuera amado por su pueblo? ¿Porque alguien querría matarlo?

 **-es solo un rebelde, solo eso, no hay una razón en especial, Rey** \- dijo su otro caballero, kaito

 **-... Al final son lo mismo** \- murmuró, aunque ese mundo fuera más agradable menos complicado con gente más amable era solo un reflejo distorsionado del mundo del que venía, había más gente buena porque la gente malvada estaba en su mundo, Yuto tenía tanta suerte... - **corten su cabeza** \- volvió a decir apretando los labios, molesto ¿porque?

 **-Rey eso es... Algo excesivo**... - quiso frenar Shun

 **-¿entonces estarías feliz si el me hubiera matado? Encerrarlo no servirá de nada... Porque no va a cambiar ¡Hagan lo que digo!**

Por un momento pensó que su voz había dejado de sonar como la de Yuto y volvía a ser su misma voz pero no le dio tiempo de pensar más en eso, la gente estaba murmurando

* * *

 **-¡que te alejes de mi estúpida**! - alejo a Yuzu molesto, la chica solo pareció llorar

 **-¡¿que es lo que te pasa yuya?! -** grito antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo

 **-¡¿Qué están mirando?! -** grito ante los demás estudiantes, no podía estar tranquilo, tenía que alejar a todos de yuya hasta descubrir quien quería matarle

No permitirá que yuya muera, ya después podrá volver a solucionar la vida de yuya, igual ni que ocupará a esas personas en su vida, obligaría a yusho que cambiará a yuya de escuela y podrían empezar de nuevo, por el momento tenía que encontrar al futuro asesino

* * *

Siguieron riendo a carcajadas, el de azul girando un poco en el suelo y el de rosa golpeando el suelo, ambos divertirnos

 **-¡Vamos a hacerles otra broma!**

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, divertidos para poner ambas manos en el reflejo del agua donde ambos chicos estaban

* * *

Las cosas hermosas y las cosas horribles

* * *

 **-Yuto, tu no eres así, no puedes solo mandar a cada persona que te parece peligroso a que le corten la cabeza o lo ahorquen**

 **-tú no lo entiendes...** \- murmuró intranquilo, sin creer que de verdad había ordenado que toda esa gente fuera asesinada, pero lo hacía por Yuto... Pero... - **tienes razón Shun, no se que me pasa, estoy nervioso por alguna razón...**

 **-confía en kaito y en mi para protegerte, así que ya sal de aquí, la gente que te ama extraña verte**

 **-si... Tienes razón -** miro al espejo, lo había cubierto porque no se sentía seguro de decirle a Yuto lo que había hecho, tenía miedo de enfrentarlo de que lo odiara... Tenía miedo de no poder salvarlo

* * *

Las cosas sabias y las cosas estúpidas

* * *

¡Al fin! ¡Al fin lo había encontrado! ¡No podía equivocarse! Lo sentía, era él, ese era el asesino, sería quien mataría a Yuya

No dudo, no tenía porque hacerlo, debía matarlo primero, ya luego podría volver a poner el espejo, no tenía la cara para decirle a yuya que ahora todos lo odiaban además yuya estaría seguro en su mundo.

Se fue contra el, hasta estaban en el puente, si, lo lanzaría primero.

El maldito pareció notar sus intenciones y ya le quiso devolver el golpe.

Era por yuya, luchará por yuya.

 **-¡¿que te traes bastado?!**

Se congeló cuando logró ver su rostro, frenando su golpe... Era su cara... Era él... El Yuto de ese mundo iba a asesinar ahora si Yuya...

Y lo entendió cuando el lo golpeó cuando se quedo quieto.

Había sido engañado, le habían dicho que asesinarian a yuya, en el puente, alguien lo iba a golpear... El mismo provocó eso.  
Estaba tan paranoico que ahora estaba allí solo, nadie le iría a salvar, porque ahora odiaban a yuya, ni siquiera el bastado de yusho haría algo por el... Le dijeron el futuro y el lo provocó.

* * *

Casi se cae pero si dejó caer la taza y el plato

 **-no puede seguir así, Rey** \- el chico no parecía nasa tímido, se lo estaba exigiendo, pero eso no era lo increíble... Era él, el era "Alice" quien mataría a Yuto...

 **-... Encierrenlo** \- dijo sintiendo el miedo apoderarse de él - **¡GUARDIAS!**

iba a poner fin a eso

* * *

Las cosas que cambian y las cosas que no se pueden cambiar

* * *

Destapó el espejo descubriendo como la primera vez que, Yuto, estaba allí

 **-Hola...** \- intentó sonreírle - **¿como has estado?**

 **-es... Cansado, exámenes -** mintió nervioso - **estaba pensando que debíamos cambiar, ha pasado mucho tiempo... Extraño a mi shun y mi mundo, si no te molesta**

 **-no, no, yo también iba a decirte eso, hace mucho que no hablo con vos yuzu y eso, esta vez si que nos emocionamos** \- quiso reír, el miedo le dominaba pero esperaba que Yuto lo entendiera

 **-vamos a cambiar entonces**

 **-si... Yuto** \- miro al otro casi queriendo llorar - **se que esto puede parecerte raro pero yo... Te quiero mucho... Como no tienes una idea, te amo**

* * *

 **-mmmm realmente lo van a hacer -** se quejo Hyugo - me dan algo de pena

- **tienes razón -** opino - **pero dejemos que pase**

* * *

Cuando la realidad y el sueño mueren en el oscuridad

* * *

Estaba en un palacio, no era el de Yuto pero estaba tranquilo. Siguió caminando para buscar a alguien.

 **-¿Yuya?**

 **-¿Yuto? -** no veía al otro - **Yuto ¿Yuto?** \- siguió llamando buscándolo - **¡Yuto!**

 **-¡Yuya! ¿Donde estás?**

Escucho risas, siguió corriendo hasta dar con una gran pared, otro espejo donde vio a Yuto, se alegro de verlo.

 **-¡Yuto!** \- exclamó alegre pero su sonrisa se borro al ver al otro, estaba herido, sangrando del pecho

 **-¡¿Qué te pasó?! -** grito, el cuello, podía ver los trazos del cuello, como si alguien hubiera intentado hacer cortadas en el cuello - **¡¿quien te hizo esto?!** \- golpeó el espejo queriendo ir hasta el

Se llevó la mano al cuello, desplomadose al suelo, escuchando como Yuto maldecia y gritaba enojado.

Comenzó a reír, primero tímido y después con fuerza, hasta ya no escuchar la voz de Yuto

La risa se convirtió en llanto, lo había entendido, lo entendió sintiéndose estúpido.

 **-yuya... -** murmuró también llorando un poco sin darse cuenta del porqué

 **-yo... Yo me hice esto... Rompí el espejo y yo... Yo trate de, de cortar mis muñecas pero luego, luego no se que paso y yo solo... No quería que murieras e hice muchas cosas horribles** \- confesó - **hice tanto daño**

 **-... Yo también rompí el espejo y tome un trozo para bueno... Yo también hice cosas malas...**

 **-¡no! ¡Asesine personas! ¡Los mande a cortar la cabeza! -** lloro más

* * *

Se vuelven lo mismo

* * *

 **-¿los dejamos llorando un poco más?** \- pregunto Hyugo

 **-si, dejemos que saquen todo de su sistema** \- opino tranquilo, mirando a los dos chicos llorando - **pero le daré puntos por lo del cuello**

 **-¿y el asesinato en masa de Yuto que? Voló parte de la escuela, le doy puntos por eso**

* * *

Por alguna razón no le gustaba mirarse al espejo pero por esta ocasión lo dejo pasar, estaba en el parque de diversiones y habían insistido mucho en entrar allí, solo le ponía nervioso.

- **Auch** \- choco con el espejo o eso pensó al ver al otro niño, que tenía una marca extraña en el cuello pero decidió no mirar allí **\- lo siento**

 **-no te preocupes... Fue mi culpa** \- trato de no llorar

 **-¿estas bien?**

 **-es que... No me gusta aquí**

 **-a mi tampoco -** sonrió tomando la mano del pequeño peli rojo - **salgamos de aquí**

Por alguna razón la imagen que le daba el espejo de la mano de ese niño peli rojo le gustó.

* * *

Listo ~  
Originalmente no iba a dejarlos juntos pero pues me dio penita

Ya había hecho a Yuto y yuya dioses, ahora les tocaba a Yugo y Yuri ser dioses cuestionables ~


End file.
